Goukon
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Goukon : Sortie souvent au restaurant entre célibataires en groupe d'amis. Pendant le repas, on essaye de créer des affinités entre célibataires présents dans l'optique de commencer une relation amoureuse. C'est ainsi que Sasuke Uchiwa, puissant héritier amené de force à un goukon par ses amis, va faire la connaissance de la plus étrange créature qui soit : une Naruto Uzumaki...
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYO ! \(*^o^*)/**

**J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration cette semaine et j'ai pondu ce two-shot en une après midi…du coup il est entièrement écrit mais comme d'hab' je suis une sadique cruelle qui ne postera pas la suite avant d'avoir eu un bon nombre de reviews pour savoir si « Goukon » est apprécié ou non… *sourire angélique***

**Vous me détestez hein ? Hohohoho xD**

* * *

**Titre : **Goukon.

**Chapitre 1 (two shot): **Goukon, ou comment rencontrer une illuminée.

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto Mais Naru est une femme. Honnêtement ? Ça ne change rien vu qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe. J'aurais pu le laisser en homme mais le but de cette fic n'est pas de se tourner autour genre « tu es gay ? » « Et moi ? » « Oui mais la société nous rejette ! » Je voulais que cette fic raconte le début d'une histoire grâce à un Goukon …et puis pas d'inquiétude Naruto est toujours un ENORME boulet et Sasuke toujours aussi…Uchiwa-esque ! xD

**Rating et Warning : **T ? Pas M en tout cas mais je ne sais pas si je dois mettre K+ ou pas…

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... monde cruel.

**Résumé **: Goukon : Sortie entre célibataires accompagnés (filles entre elles et garçons entre eux) organisée par un garçon ou une fille qui sont déjà en couple ou qui s'entendent bien. Ces derniers invitent un ou plusieurs ami(e)s à venir les accompagner durant un dîner(le plus souvent c'est au restaurant). Ensuite, pendant le repas, on essaye de créer des affinités entre célibataires présents. Si une paire a une bonne alchimie, à la fin de la soirée, ils peuvent échanger leurs numéros ou leur carte de visite afin de se voir à nouveau (seuls, cette fois) dans l'optique de commencer une relation amoureuse. C'est ainsi que Sasuke Uchiwa, puissant héritier, va faire la connaissance de la plus étrange créature qui soit : une Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour **tous les auteurs** que vous lisez... (Désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

_Au fait ! J'ai toujours oublié de le préciser mais quand des phrases entières sont en italiques ce sont les pensées des protagonistes…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Goukon, ou comment rencontrer une illuminée. **

- Kampai!

Le joyeux toast résonna dans la petite salle, celle d'un petit restaurant cosy où le groupe avait rassemblé des tables afin de pouvoir manger et discuter en paix. Sans l'interruption des autres clients, placés dans une autre salle. Cet endroit privilégié avait été mis en place par Choji, le fils du patron du restaurant. Autour de la table se trouvaient les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Ainsi ils étaient tous assis l'un en face de l'autre, comme il était de coutume au début dans ce genre de rassemblement à l'objectif particulier.

-Il faut que tu fasses des efforts aujourd'hui, Naruto.

Trancha une voix claire mais déterminée.

- Des efforts pour quoi, Ino?

Réponse laconique, l'interlocuteur n'avait pas vraiment l'air attentive et encore moins intéressée par ce qui l'entourait.

-Pour te trouver un petit ami voyons ! S'offusqua la voix claire avec énervement.

Naruto fixa Ino pendant un moment d'un air indifférent, puis tourna la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle connaissait toutes les filles, qui étaient dans sa classe, mais aucun des hommes.

-Alors c'est ça qu'on appelle un Goukon ?

Ino leva les yeux au ciel devant la lenteur de son amie.

-Réveille toi Naruto ! Evidemment que c'en est un !

-Hmm…

Naruto resta silencieuse un moment.

-Ils ont des ramens ici j'espère ?

Ino soupira, exaspérée.

-Tu me désespères, Naru. Ecoute moi attentivement, d'accord ? Si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par mourir seule avec tes trente-sept chiens…

-Ça pue, les chiens.

Ino grogna.

-Tes trente-sept chats alors, on s'en fou ! Mais tu mourras seule comme une vieille fille qui n'a jamais été amoureuse !

S'emporta Ino, incompréhensive au manque flagrant de motivation de Naruto pour se trouver un petit ami digne de ce nom. Elles avaient dix-neuf ans et elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. Alors Ino savait pertinemment que Naruto n'avais JAMAIS eu de petit-ami et qu'elle n'avait même jamais été amoureuse en presque vingt longues années ! Comment était-ce possible ? Logiquement à l'adolescence les hormones entrent en ébullition et on tombe amoureux à tout va ! Mais pour Naruto ? Rien. Nada. Même pas un petit béguin. Cette nana n'avait strictement rien à cirer de l'amour et ses péripéties. De quelle planète venait-elle, sérieux ?

-Naruto.

Ino prit un air grave et autoritaire, qui, elle en était certaine, était de convenance en cette période de crise majeure.

- Il est grand temps que tu changes. Tu dois prendre des mesures drastiques ! Et cela, aujourd'hui même.

Naruto soupira, guère impressionnée par l'emportement guerrier de son amie. Elle lui faisait le coup toutes les deux semaines environ.

-C'est quoi le problème ? J'suis très bien comme ça, j'ai pas besoin d'mec.

-Naruto !

Ah. La veine sur le front. Pas bon du tout.

-D'accord, d'accord, si tu veux…

Ino sourit. Cette foi-ci, c'était la bonne. Elle était certaine que ce soir son amie trouverait chaussure à son pied !

* * *

Des rires,_des gloussements de dindons en chaleur_, rectifia Naruto intérieurement, raisonnaient dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'une voix grave, plus forte que les autres, couvrit le brouhaha ambiant.

- Et donc toutes ces jolies miss sont en école d'art ?

Pendant que des filles gloussantes répondaient à la question débile Naruto se pencha vers sa voisine.

-Et ces types vont utilisé des « bonsoir, mademoiselle vous êtes charmantes » pour draguer ?

Ino fit la grimace.

- Certains ouais, malheureusement.

Naruto soupira.

-Génial. On aura droit aux glaces à la menthe aussi ?

Ino pouffa et donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son amie.

-C'était une blague pourri ça, chérie.

Naruto sourit en coin et bue une gorgée de sa bière.

-C'était un classique obligatoire en ces circonstances « Ino-pig ».

* * *

Un certain Kiba, ravi que la pêche de ce soir soit si bonne avec toutes ces canons en Ecole d'Art, haussa la voix pour se faire entendre de toute la tablée. Lorsqu'il eu toute l'attention il fit un sourire canin aux filles, les faisant glousser de plus belle.

_Mes oreilles !_ Geignit Naruto intérieurement.

-Et sinon les filles, que faites-vous pendant les vacances ?

Ino fut la première à répondre, laissant un sourire aguicheur flotter sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui d'un brun aux cheveux attachés en ananas qui avait une attitude nonchalante qui avait fait craquer la Yamanaka en arrivant.

-Je travaille dans un café, je peux vous donner l'adresse si vous voulez…

Naruto haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son ami.

-T'es sérieuse ? Ce type t'intéresse ?

Chuchota-t-elle pendant que les gars lui demandaient tous l'adresse exacte, promettant de venir la voir dès que possible.

-T'as vu ses cheveux ? Et regarde, il baille ! Sans mettre la main devant la bouche en plus, ce gros dégueulasse ! Il a l'air de se faire chier comme un rat mort. Il sent la paresse à un kilomètre !

Ino agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche embêtante.

-Mais non il est juste cool, idiote!

Naruto se tourna lentement vers Ino.

- C'est pas mon cas qui est désespéré, c'est le tien en fait…

Ino grogna et Naruto leva les mains en signe de paix. Si Ino montrait les dents valait mieux pas être dans le coin et encore moins la cible de son courroux ! Les joues de Naruto s'en souvenaient encore…

Temari, une autre amie de Naruto et Ino, se mit à rire.

-Personnellement c'est moins glorieux. En ce moment je suis obsédée par l'ordinateur que je viens d'acheter ! J'y passe tellement de temps que je ne dors presque plus !

La tablée rit mais les filles, en dehors de Naruto qui n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle étant bien trop concentrée à chercher le menu des yeux, grinçaient des dents devant l'ingéniosité de leur amie à quatre couettes. En effet, si elles étaient toutes des étudiantes en Art, tous les mecs étaient en Ecole Supérieure d'Ingénierie et Informatique. Temari avait finement jouée son coup et avait capturée l'attention des étudiants. La blonde gloussa à la blague d'un certain Shino, fière de son petit effet. Tout avait été calculé, bien évidemment. Les goukons étaient des champs de batailles, pas de cartiers pour les autres filles. Chacun lutte pour sa poire !

Naruto bailla. Elle se ferait bien une autre petite bière.

Sakura, la première à se relever de ce coup de traitre, gloussa pour faire savoir qu'elle serait la suivante à parler.

-Moi pareil que d'habitude, shopping et sorties en boite…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à un étudiant brun aux yeux noirs comme l'ébène habillé avec classe. Il portait même un écusson en forme d'éventail rouge sur sa veste chic. Il puait le fric à des kilomètres et le radar de Sakura s'était focalisé sur lui depuis le début de la soirée.

-J'aime bien faire la fête et m'amuser, la vie est faite pour être vécue pleinement après tout…

Sa remarque lui valu des acclamations de tous les jeunes. Elle sourit. Elle avait conquit son publique. Mission accomplie.

Kiba se tourna vers Naruto. Il avait remarqué que cette mignonne petite blonde n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, sauf pour parler à sa voisine. Peut-être était-elle timide ?

-Et toi ? Naruto, c'est ça ?

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de sa bière fraichement acquise lui répondit à contre cœur.

-Photographie.

Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit. Enfin une fille originale !

-Ça a l'air super !

Neiji, un brun aux cheveux très long se décida à se mêler à la conversation, voulant en savoir plus sur cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Vraiment ? Et tu photographies quoi ? Des paysages ?

-Non.

Naruto bu sa gorgée puis abaissa son verre et laissa un doux sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle photographiait.

-Je photographie surtout des personnes.

Kiba et Neiji se redressèrent sur leurs sièges, voulant interroger la jolie étudiante. Mais une voix basse les devança.

-Comment ça ? Pour les expressions du visage tu veux dire ?

Les deux bruns fusillèrent Gaara du regard. Ce dernier les ignora avec superbe, se focalisant sur la magnifique artiste.

-Non pas vraiment. Des stars en maillots de bains en fait, si je n'arrive pas à les avoir nus bien sûr. Même si récemment je n'ai vu presque personne…

Naruto prit un air mélancolique. C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris en photo de jolies paires de fesses célèbres… c'était déprimant.

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fut assourdissant.

-Sérieusement ? Chuchota Kiba, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Elle rigole ou…? Interrogea Neiji, effaré.

Ino se retourna vivement vers sa future ex-meilleure-amie, une expression féroce sur le visage pendant que les autres filles fusillaient Naruto de leurs yeux noyés sous la tonne de mascaras et autres maquillages féminins.

-T'étais obligé de les effrayer comme ça, hein ? T'as pas pu t'en empêcher pas vrai ?

Cracha Ino à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki. Naruto se tassa sur sa chaise sous les regards de chiennes enragées de ses « amies ».

-C'est bien d'avoir un loisir.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent en même temps vers le ténor velouté qui était sorti de la bouche du plus canon des bruns, celui à l'éventail rouge.

-Et puis le plus important c'est qu'on finisse de boire, qu'on dorme un peu et qu'on remette ça demain, pas vrai ?

Des rires et exclamations fusèrent de partout.

-Ouais, t'as raison !

-Longue vie aux alcolos !

Ino haussa les sourcils, observant toute la tablée oublier Naruto au profit des blagues et flirts qui avaient repris, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

-Oh … pas mal le changement de conversation. Ce type est calme et réfléchis tu trouves pas ? En plus il est vraiment pas mal du tout… Hey, Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?

Non, Naruto n'écoutait pas du tout. Elle était en train de feuilleter le menu afin de se rassurer qu'il y ait bien des ramens dans ce restaurant, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle ou du choc qu'avaient provoqué ses paroles.

Néanmoins, au son de la voix irritée de son amie blonde elle avait levé les yeux. Elle remarqua que celui qui venait de parler lui souriait en coin en la fixant. Elle posa donc son regard sur lui et ils ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux.

Ino grogna.

-Ne le fixe pas comme ça t'as l'air d'une folle furieuse!

-C'est lui qu'à commencer à me fixer et tu sais que j'aime pas perdre ! Naruto gonfla les joues_. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on engueule ? _

Ino se retint de s'arracher les cheveux avec peine. _Non, Ino_, se morigéna-t-elle, _la dernière fois ça a pris un bail pour repousser !_

* * *

-Hey ! Les filles veulent manger quelque chose en plus ? Demanda Sai, son éternel sourire faux scotché au visage.

-Il est bloqué tu crois?

Demanda soucieusement Naruto à Ino qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin que son amie arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses qu'elle.

-Oh non je ne peux plus manger...

Se plaignit Sakura en se massant le ventre, relevant par moment son t-shirt par « inadvertance ».

-Oui nos estomacs sont pleins…

Renchérirent Ino et Hinata. Gagnant l'approbation de toutes les filles de la tablée.

-Hmmm… alors moi je veux bien des ramens au porc, au poulet et nature aussi, histoire de gouter… une crème brulée, un fondant au chocolat, un tiramisu… ah ! Et j'allais oublié : des pates à la carbonara ! Et puis de la glace aussi, et…

-Franchement !

Ino, une veine saillante pulsant sur son front se leva d'un coup et attrapa Naruto par le col, la trainant hors de la salle jusque dans le couloir d'à côté où elle la balança contre un mur sans ménagement.

-Ecoute moi bien, tête de linotte ! Tu es consciente de ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Bah…ouais…

Naruto se massa le cou avec perplexité.

-T'as faillis m'étrangler ! Geignit-elle, et puis j'ai mal au dos maintenant…

Ino l'ignora royalement et enfonça un doigt dans son épaule au rythme de ses paroles.

- Ce goukon n'est **pas** une sortie entre potes histoire de bouffer comme des grosses vaches et de boire comme des trous, tu m'entends Naru? Quand tu es en face de mecs aussi sexys et riches qu'eux, tu n'avales presque rien ! Tu te mets en mode anorexique! Tu ne vas pas non plus te balader en disant « je veux me bourrer la gueule!» après la première bière ! Ne montre _jamais_ qui tu es vraiment ! Pour être honnête, nous sommes ici afin de montrer notre côté le plus désirable ! Même s'il est inventé de toute pièce !

Naruto la fixa, le regard vide. _J'ai rien compris, c'est quoi cette prise de tête à deux balles ?_

-… Pas de ramen ? Demanda l'Uzumaki d'une petite voix déprimée.

-NON !

Hura Ino, qui commençait à perdre patience devant le manque d'entrain de l'Uzumaki à se caser enfin.

-A quoi ça sert de venir ici si ce n'est pas pour te trouver un homme, hein Naruto ?

-…

Naruto lui lança un regard vide et se détourna, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la sortie.

-A quoi, en effet ? Souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pas de ramens ? Pas de Naruto, point final. Y'a pas à tortiller.

Ino ouvrit la bouche, soufflée que son amie se casse ainsi, sans un regard en arrière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent violemment et elle retroussa ses manches, l'air furibonde.

-T'as intérêt à courir vite _Naru-chan_…

* * *

-Alooors, quel genre de fille aimes-tu Sasuke-kuuun?

Sakura avait profité que les autres filles soient allées aux toilettes pour se rapprocher du beau brun plein aux as. S'agrippant à son bras comme une sangsue rose mutante s'accroche à des guiboles poilues qui n'ont rien demandé.

-Mon type ?

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à sa réponse tout en surveillant le filet de bave qui coulait au coin de la bouche de la rosée. Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle tache sa veste avec ses microbes celle-là.

-Mignone je dirais…

Sakura gloussa et se rapprocha encore plus du ténébreux, plaquant le bras emprisonné entre ses seins et lui fit un regard de chien battu répété depuis des années devant un miroir traumatisé.

- Comme moi ?

-T'avais pas dit que tu préférais les filles qui te faisaient pas chier ? Interrompit Suigetsu en se grattant le menton.

-Ouais. « Soit belle et tais-toi » que tu lui avais dit à ta dernière nana. Renchérit Kiba en hochant la tête.

Sasuke soupira et massa le haut de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

-Kiba ? Sui ?

Les deux têtes masculines se retournèrent vers leur ami avec attention.

-Vos gueules.

* * *

-Hey, quelqu'un t'a tapé dans l'œil ici ? Chuchota Kiba à l'intention de l'Uchiwa.

-Hm… c'est un secret. Souffla Sasuke mystérieusement en se levant.

Kiba grogna.

- Connard !...Hey attends ! Où tu vas ?

* * *

-Ce goukon en vaut carrément la peine ! S'extasia Sakura en sortant des toilettes avec les autres filles.

-Ah tu trouves aussi ? Gloussa Ino.

-Yep! Ces ingénieurs sont vraiment sexys ! Susurra Hinata, la dévergondée cachée.

- Et riches en plus de ça ! Approuva Temari en refaisant ses couettes.

-Ce sont tous des héritiers de grandes fortunes avec un avenir plus que prometteur!

Karin se lécha les babines.

-Sympas, friqués, intelligents, ils sont parfait non ? Rigola Tenten.

-Pff ne pas trop manger, ne pas trop boire… Marmonna Naruto, le dos vouté comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

C'est quoi cette torture ?Chouina-t-elle tout bas.

-Surtout ce ténébreux là, avec l'éventail rouge… je le mangerais bien tout cru ! Pouffa Sakura d'un air gourmand.

-Hey, Naruto! Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? L'interpela Hinata.

Naruto releva la tête et vit que toute l'attention était sur elle.

-Hein ? Ah…le mec avec l'éventail sur la veste ? Il a l'air sympa, mais on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il pense… Et puis il est habillé tout en noir… puis il a des yeux tellement foncés qu'on dirait qu'il n'a pas d'iris…

Naruto haussa les épaules.

* * *

Sasuke suivit le son de la voie claire qui parlait et se retrouva en face des étudiantes en Art.

- …yeux tellement foncés qu'on dirait qu'il n'a pas d'iris…

La jolie blonde perverse à ses heures perdues lui tournait le dos pendant qu'elle parlait. L'Uchiwa lutta pour ne pas descendre ses yeux vers l'appétissante paire de fesses qu'elle lui montrait sans le savoir. Il sourit avec charme aux étudiantes mais ne comprit pas pourquoi elles le regardaient d'un air effaré. Il avait quelque chose entre les dents ?

Il vit Naruto hausser des épaules.

-Si je devais utiliser un mot pour décrire le type à l'éventail, ça serait « sinistre ».

Il y eu un gros silence et Ino se tapa la main contre son front dans un « clac » sonore.

Naruto la regarda avec perplexité, se demandant si elle devait s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son amie. Soudain, elle entendit un toussotement dans son dos. Après avoir fait un bond elle se retourna vivement. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'écarquillèrent avant que son visage ne prenne un air penaud.

-Ah…

Fut la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'elle se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête avec sa main.

-Euh…oups ?

* * *

-Vous voulez encore de la bière?

La voix joyeuse de Kiba surplomba le brouhaha des conversations. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui donna la bouteille pour qu'il se serve. L'Uchiwa le remercia d'un hochement de tête et Kiba se détourna de lui pour reprendre sa conversation avec la timide (ouais, ou pas) mais charmante Hinata.

-Euh… par rapport à ce que…à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

Naruto n'avait aucune idée comment ou par quel concours de circonstances elle s'était retrouver dans cette galère, mais elle était en ce moment même assise à côté du brun à l'épouvantail qu'elle avait traité de « sinistre » quelques minutes auparavant. Quelque peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac elle tentait, même si « bafouillait » serait plus précis, de lui présenter des excuses. Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe de nervosité chez Naruto.

-…c'est parce que tu ressembles à un politicien ! Tu as cette espèce d'aura de… de déception autour de toi…enfin…

_J'empire la situation là, non ? _Paniqua Naruto intérieurement.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, toussota le brun, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier t'inquiètes.

Naruto sourit avec soulagement.

-Ah cool ! Je savais pas quoi inventer de toute manière !

-… pas quoi _**inventer**_ ? Chuchota-t-il.

_C'est un coup monté ou un truc du genre?_ S'interloqua Sasuke. Ce genre de fille ne pouvait pas exister, c'était impossible ! Ses amis lui faisaient surement une grosse farce pour son anniversaire ou un truc du genre…même si son anniversaire était déjà passé depuis neuf mois… Il lança un coup d'œil discret autour de la table pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de caméras cachées ou que ses amis ne le filmaient pas discrètement. Mais rien. Ils semblaient tous passionnés par leurs conversations avec leurs proies de la soirée et ne lui lançaient pas un regard. Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait le bras et se retourna vers la jolie blonde extraterrestre_. Ah,_ se dit-il, _elle veut surement me présenter ses excuses, elle est mignonne_...

-Oui ? Sourit Sasuke avec encouragement.

- Tu me passes la bière s'te plait?

…_ou pas._

* * *

**Alooors ? Je mets la suite ou pas ? Si je n'ai pas assez de reviews je ne la mettrai pas…Niark Niark Niark ! *se frotte les mains avec sadisme***

**Jaa ne!**

**Ayase.**


	2. Chapter 2, The end

**OHAYO ! \(*^o^*)/**

**Voici la suite (tant attendue ?) de Goukon ! Désolée pour la looongue attente mais je n'ai plus de réseaux chez moi et quand j'en ai le débit est tellement lent que je perds la page de ff avant d'avoir pu la charger Bref ! Voici enfin la suite/fin donc !**

**Titre : **Goukon.

**Chapitre 2(two shot): **Goukon, ou comment se faire allumer par une illuminée.

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto Mais Naru est une femme. Honnêtement ? Ça ne change rien vu qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe. J'aurais pu le laisser en homme mais le but de cette fic n'est pas de se tourner autour genre « tu es gay ? » « Et moi ? » « Oui mais la société nous rejette ! » Je voulais que cette fic raconte le début d'une histoire grâce à un Goukon …et puis pas d'inquiétude Naruto est toujours un ENORME boulet et Sasuke toujours aussi…Uchiwa-esque(indescriptible^^) xD

**Rating et Warning : **T ? Pas M en tout cas mais je ne sais pas si je dois mettre K+ ou pas…

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... monde cruel.

**Résumé **: Goukon : Sortie entre célibataires accompagnés (filles entre elles et garçons entre eux) organisée par un garçon ou une fille qui sont déjà en couple ou qui s'entendent bien. Ces derniers invitent un ou plusieurs ami(e)s à venir les accompagner durant un dîner(le plus souvent c'est au restaurant). Ensuite, pendant le repas, on essaye de créer des affinités entre célibataires présents. Si une paire a une bonne alchimie, à la fin de la soirée, ils peuvent échanger leurs numéros ou leur carte de visite afin de se voir à nouveau (seuls, cette fois) dans l'optique de commencer une relation amoureuse. C'est ainsi que Sasuke Uchiwa, puissant héritier, va faire la connaissance de la plus étrange créature qui soit : une Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour **tous les auteurs** que vous lisez... (Désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Au fait ! J'ai toujours oublié de le préciser mais quand des phrases entières sont en italiques ce sont les pensées des protagonistes…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Goukon, ou comment rencontrer une illuminée. **

-T'en veux ?

Naruto agita la bouteille de bière pour montrer à son voisin de quoi elle parlait. Elle trouvait la situation bizarre mais toutes ses amies semblaient s'être trouvé un pauvre naïf à plumer ce soir, alors vu qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule à se faire chier dans son coin elle était resté à coté du politicien raté. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lui tendit son verre.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il observa le profil de la blonde pendant qu'elle lui prenait son verre des mains. Elle était vraiment belle. Aucun maquillage, aucun défaut. Ses traits et son épiderme étaient parfaits. Et comme il avait pu se rendre compte tout à l'heure elle avait aussi un corps à couper le souffle.

-Tu viens souvent dans ce genre de soirée goukon ?

Naruto sursauta légèrement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et l'avait complètement oublié.

- Non. Ino, mon amie, m'a trainée ici ce soir…

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. C'était vraiment chiant d'ailleurs ! Quelle « soirée » digne de ce nom interdisait les pauvres âmes en peine comme elle à boire et manger tranquillement ? _C'est de l'assujettissement ! _Maugréa Naruto en son fort intérieure, _tout ça pour trouver un mec qui nous obligera à faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il sortira avec ses potes pour « affaire »! Saleté d'Ino… Et non je ne fais pas ma drama queen._

-Et ça n'énerve pas ton copain ? Demanda Sasuke l'air de rien.

-Hm ? Non, ça risque pas.

Sasuke grimaça. _Donc elle a un copain.._.

-Et il n'est pas jaloux ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, l'incompréhension visible sur son visage harmonieux.

-Qui ?

Sasuke garda le silence un moment, se demandant une nouvelle fois si cette étrange situation n'était pas qu'une vaste mascarade.

-Bah ton copain.

Naruto cligna des yeux.

-Quel copain ?

_C'est une blague ? _Sasuke fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. _Peut-être que cette fille à un grave problème mentale en fait…elle s'est peut-être échappée d'un asile et s'est mêlée à nous incognito ? _

-Euh…bah, le tien…

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche un moment, semblant en avoir perdu son latin. Puis la compréhension illumina son visage et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Non, non ! Si je t'ai dit que ça ne risquait pas c'est parce que justement je n'en ai pas, de copain.

Elle soupira encore et maugréa.

-Et justement d'après Ino c'est « inacceptable »…

-Ah ! D'accord je comprends mieux.

Sasuke sourit, les yeux pétillants. _Donc elle est saine d'esprit, enfin… plus ou moins, et elle n'a pas de copain…_

-Tiens.

Naruto lui rendit le verre de bière qu'elle lui servait.

-Merci.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur le verre…qui débordait sur sa main et goutait sur la veste qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Il se tourna lentement vers la blonde, qui fixait le liquide se vider sur le brun d'un œil vide. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à l'attitude à adopter.

-…Tu n'as pas…enfin, tu l'as fait exprès ou… ?

-Hm ?

Naruto détacha ses yeux de la catastrophe et le regarda fixement, au bout de quelques secondes néanmoins son visage se tordit et ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire .

- En fait je n'ai jamais su verser correctement. Marrant, non ? On dirait une fontaine !

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers sa veste hors de prix imbibée de l'alcool odorant.

-…Hilarant, en effet.

* * *

-Hey Sui, regarde ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, non ?

Lança Kiba en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin, attirant efficacement son attention.

* * *

-C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude. Affirma Sasuke en tentant d'essuyer l'alcool de la table.

- Je suis désolée…

Naruto, penaude, attrapa des serviettes et aida le brun à nettoyer la table. Dans leurs mouvements précipités leurs mains se touchèrent. D'un même mouvement il relevèrent la tête et capturèrent le regard de l'autre.

* * *

-C'est… c'est le regard « coup de foudre » tu crois ? S'excita Kiba en gesticulant comme une adolescente pré-pubère.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air… Approuva Suigetsu, les yeux écarquillés vers le « couple » qui ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, main dans la main.

* * *

-Même pas en rêve le friqué ! J'perds jamais à ce jeu ! Grogna Naruto.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard intimidant.

-Si c'est de la compétition que tu veux tu vas être servie la naine ! Un Uchiwa ne perds jamais. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui clignerai des yeux en premier !

* * *

-Ils ont l'air passionné en tout cas…

Kiba hocha la tête sans lâcher les tourtereaux des yeux.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent…

Suigetsu haussa les épaules et claqua la langue avant de laisser un sourire pervers étirer ses lèvres.

-Sûrement des cochonneries…

* * *

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin de laver ma veste. Lança Sasuke en se levant.

Il refusait de rentrer chez lui avec une veste qui puait la bière et en plus cette naine venait de le battre à celui-qui-cligne-des-yeux-en-premier-perd. La peste !

-Ah ! Je vais venir avec toi, c'est ma faute après tout.

Naruto se leva en même temps que lui, lissant sa jupe pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de plis disgracieux.

-Euh, je vais dans les toilettes des hommes alors t 'es pas obligée de me suivre si tu veux…

Naruto roula des yeux.

-C'est bon c'est que des toilettes ! J'vais pas t'violer dans un coin sombre non plus !

-Avec toi je suis sûr de rien… Marmonna Sasuke tout bas.

* * *

-Hey regarde ! Ils s'en vont ! Et Sas' prend son manteau…

-Ils vont sûrement dans un hôtel…

Kiba et Suigetsu ricanèrent. Au moins Sasuke allait s'amuser cette nuit.

* * *

-Alors, comment as-tu ressentis cette soirée ?

-Hein ?

Naruto, qui observait les mosaïques du plafond des toilettes pour homme, tourna la tête vers le brun qui lavait sa veste dans un lavabo blanc.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais ici parce qu'on t'obligeait à te trouver quelqu'un qui te plait.

-Ah, oui.

-Et alors ? T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Naruto observa le dos qui s'activait sur le tissu noir et souffla par le nez, s'appuyant contre le mur dans une position plus confortable.

-Bah… comment dire… je crois que non. Et puis les mecs d'ici n'ont pas trop l'air de m'apprécier. J'comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Sasuke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. _Tu te le demandes, franchement ?_

-Mais « obliger à te trouver quelqu'un» sonne bizarre. Grimaça Naruto en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Oh ? Ma manière de l'exprimer est étrange ?

-Non, c'est pas toi. Plutôt les gens en général, comme Ino. Tu n'es pas considéré comme « normal » si t'es pas amoureux de nos jours…

Sasuke rit. Phénomène rare en soi mais cette fille disait parfois des choses complètement improbables qui cassaient son masque de glace.

-Oui, en effet. C'est souvent le cas. On donne une image de « frigide » ou « froid » si notre cœur nous appartient encore.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Exactement. C'est comme rentrer dans un club privé si t'es pas membre t'es vu comme inférieur ou étranger au groupe privilégié.

Sasuke rit encore et marqua son assentiment. _Cette fille n'est vraiment pas banale…_

-C'est pour ça que tu vas aux goukons ? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Pas toi ?

Naruto sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil dans le miroir.

-Nah…pour les ramens et la bière.

Sasuke soupira. _J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

* * *

-Mais tu sais…

Naruto et Sasuke avaient quittés les toilettes et se dirigeaient vers la salle du Goukon. La veste mouillée de Sasuke pendait dans sa main droite. Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de la blonde et continua sa phrase.

-Je pense que si tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à aller vers les autres…Par contre si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te plait alors tu devrais faire tout ton possible pour l'avoir… Enfin, d'après moi.

Naruto l'observa, les sourcils bien haut sur son front.

- T'es en train de me dire que je devrais rentrer chez moi ?

Sasuke soupira de fatigue. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'acharne à me faire du mal._

* * *

-Ah ! Ils sont revenus ! S'exclama Kiba, choqué.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils, son ami n'avait pas eu de panne quand même ? _Et dire qu'il est si jeune… _S'apitoya-t-il en lançant un regard compatissant vers le brun.

-Ouaich on penchait que vous n'alliez pach revenir ! Approuva Choji, la bouche pleine.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

-On pensait que vous en étiez au point où on a besoin d'intimité et d'un lit… ! Kiba et Lee firent des sifflements suggestifs.

-Vous avez mal compris.

Répondirent Naruto et Sasuke en cœur.

- Ah…

-Désolé…

-…Bon…bref ! Kampai !

* * *

Naruto regarda sa montre, il était deux heures quarante-cinq du matin. Elle bailla. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se jeter sur son bon vieux lit douillet. Un frisson la parcouru et elle resserra sa veste autour de son corps tremblant. Ils étaient tous sur le départ mais elle attendait pour dire au revoir aux filles et à Ino. Et pendant ce temps elle se gelait les miches !

L'Uzumaki leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et laissa un doux sourire naître sur ses lèvres. La soirée n'avait pas été si nulle que ça en fin de compte… Elle inspira et se détourna du restaurant afin de rentrer chez elle. Tant pis pour ses amies, elles s'étaient toute trouvé un compagnon de toute manière. Une voix la hélant la fit néanmoins se retourner.

-Naruto ! Attends ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez échangé vos numéros ?S'inquiéta Ino.

Elle avait remarqué que son amie avait passé toute la fin de soirée à discuter avec ce Sasuke et qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à en croire leurs éclats de rire et leurs regards complices.

-.. .Euh…non pas vraiment, non.

Avoua Naruto en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité. Ino leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle était pourtant certaine que cette fois avait été la bonne !

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FOUTUS ENCORE ? Vociféra-t-elle.

Faisant par la même sursauter Shikamaru qui s'endormait debout en l'attendant un peu plus loin.

-M-mais il ne me l'a pas demandé ! Se justifia Naruto faiblement.

Pour tout avouer elle avait été déçu que le brun ne lui ai pas proposer de se revoir.

-Mais…c'était intéressant comme soirée. On a parlé de pleins de trucs, j'me suis bien amusée avec lui.

Ino soupira et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle lança un regard triste à son amie.

-Bon…si tu le sens comme ça alors…

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. En plus je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'elle est passée bordel ?

S'enquit Sasuke en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Il avait lâché Naruto des yeux pendant une demi-seconde et cette folle furieuse en avait profité pour filler en douce ! Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander comment la recontacter…

Il se tourna vers Shikamaru qui commençait à ronfler, le menton sur le torse.

-Shika ! T'aurais pas vu Naruto ? Tu sais la petite blonde qui était avec ta nouvelle copine ?

Sans bouger la tête ou ouvrir les yeux Shikamaru leva la main en désignant l'endroit où Ino et Naruto discutaient. Sasuke souffla un bref « merci » avant de se précipiter vers elles, avant que cette idiote de Naruto ne décide de partir sans lui.

* * *

-Comment ça ?

Interrogea Ino, les sourcils froncés. Un mouvement derrière Naruto attira son attention et un sourire discret fit son apparition sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que c'était justement Sasuke qui s'avançait vers elles. Il était arrivé juste derrière Naruto et levait déjà son bras pour lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment. Son amie allait peut-être se caser finalement…

-Je veux dire… il est un peu sinistre alors on peut jamais savoir ce qu'il pense tu vois ?

…Ou pas.

Ino soupira avec défaitisme. Le timing était réputé extrêmement important dans le début d'une relation. Mais sérieusement ? Ces deux- là avaient le PIRE timing qui puisse exister sur cette planète !

La main de Sasuke se figea un instant avant de finalement s'abaisser sur l'épaule de la blonde insultante. Cette dernière sursauta et fit vivement volte-face.

-Encore ? Râla Naruto, tu peux pas arriver dix secondes plus tard franchement ? A croire que tu le fais exprès… !

-NARUTO ! Réprimanda Ino en claquant son amie derrière le crâne.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

-Excuse-la elle est un peu spéciale…

-Hey ! S'indigna l' Uzumaki.

-C'est rien. Je me suis déjà habitué. Sourit Sasuke avec amusement en haussant une épaule.

Il posa son regard sur Naruto et mit ses mains dans les poches d'un air faussement nonchalant.

-Alors ? T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ce soir ?

Naruto le fusilla des yeux. _Ce type est un sadique qui aime enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…_

-Non…

-C'est ce que je me disais.

La réplique satisfaite du brun énerva Naruto.

-Si c'est comme ça je n'ai qu'à aller à un autre goukon ! Je m'en fiche après tout. Les types seront forcément mieux que ce soir de toute manière…

Sasuke ricana et haussa un sourcil, irritant Naruto encore plus.

-Pour faire semblant d'avoir un petit appétit et s'interdire de boire des bières et manger des ramens pendant touuuute une soirée ? Tu penses être capable de le faire de nouveau?

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Elle avait oublié ce côté épineux du problème. Elle renifla avec tristesse. _Encore une soirée comme ça ? Impossible !_

-Non, j'peux pas… chouina piteusement la blonde en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke sourit d'un air victorieux.

-Dans ce cas je peux te poser une question ?

Luttant pour ne pas entrer en dépression en imaginant une autre soirée sans ses précieux ramens Naruto leva des yeux interrogatifs vers le brun.

-A quoi tu penses, là, maintenant ?

La blonde se figea. _Il se fiche de moi ?_

-J'comprends pas… t'es venu me voir pour qu'on se batte ? Pour te venger de ce que j'ai dit sur toi comme quoi on ne savait jamais à quoi tu pensais ?

Sasuke la fixa un instant en se demandant pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois cette soirée de quelle planète venait cette créature blonde. Puis il se ressaisit et lui fit son fameux sourire en coin et se passa une main élégante (lisez manucurée mais chut, c'est un secret) dans ses cheveux ébènes impeccables.

-Personnellement je suis en train de penser que c'est bien que tu ne te sois pas trouvé de petit-ami à ce goukon.

Naruto le fixa, estomaquée.

-…Tu me souhaites d'avoir la poisse ? C'est dégueulasse !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et gémit, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-C'est impossible de communiquer avec toi…

Ino eu pitié de lui et décida de venir à sa rescousse.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes bien ?

Ino fit une pose et continua plus bas, le visage grave.

-T'es maso ?

Sasuke soupira. Honnêtement il commençait à se demander la même chose.

-Pour être tout à fait franc elle m'a tapé dans l'œil le moment où je l'ai vu. Mais je ne m'imaginais qu'elle était comme ça. C'est assez… frustrant comme situation. Comme parler mathématique avancée à un enfant à la crèche.

-Hey ! S'outragea Naruto et lui donnant un coup de point dans le bras.

Sasuke pouffa en la traitant de faiblarde avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il sourit et leva son bras pour caresser la joue tannée.

-Naruto. Tu veux bien qu'on se revoie ? Rien que tous les deux cette fois-ci.

Naruto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et souffla un faible « ok », les yeux brillants. Ino jubila et décida de laisser le nouveau couple en paix. Elle se dirigea donc vers son nouveau petit-ami qui l'attendait bien sagement dans le froid alors qu'elle savait qu'il tombait de fatigue. _Il est trop chou,_ se dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait laissé un sourire triomphant orné ses lèvres et, toujours la mains posée contre la joue bouillante de la tomate mure qui lui faisait face, se pencha en avant afin d'offrir à sa moitié leur premier baiser. Cependant la voix claire de Naruto s'éleva alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du fruit tentateur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, au fait ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-…

* * *

Attention à tous les lecteurs : connaître le prénom de son petit-ami est fondamental.

* * *

THE END.

Alooors ? Une review svp pour me dire si je dois réécrire une autre fic dans le genre ou pas…

Jaa ne !

Ayase.


End file.
